Before The Dawn
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto along with Jenna, Kodi, and Dusty are on there way home when there car breaks down making them take shelter in a wooden mansion for the night but what else is lurking out there in the darkness? Rated T for blood and horror


**Happy Halloweeneveryone! :) I been wanting to make this since the start of October but I've decided to Startit on the 31st but anyway hope you enjoy**  
 **  
**

 **Plus I'll be collaborating withKodiwolf321 on "Nome is Strange" which I'm so excited to be part ofAnd also can you guess what film thecar Ecto-1 is referenced from?**

* * *

 _Prologue;11 PM_

* * *

"Uh Balto I think we're lost." Jenna said "What makes you say that Jen?" Balto asked his mate "Because we've driving since nine o clock." Jenna replied Balto put a paw on Jenna's shoulder.

"We'll be home soon Jenna I promise." Balto said to reassure her meanwhile in the back seat Kodi and his girlfriend Dusty were laying down Kodi was fast asleep Dusty wasn't she was just laying down in Kodi's embrace.

Dusty has been dating Kodi ever since she tragically found out that her Ex-Friend and Ex-Boyfriend Ralph broke her heart because he was cheating on her behind her back.

Dusty felt like that she wanted more than just be Kodi's girlfriend she wanted to his mate but she wasn't sure about it just yet.

Then around 11:30 disaster struck their carEcto-1's engine started shutter "Please tell me that's just the exhaust." Kodi said (He just woke up).

Then all of a sudden Ecto-1 finally came to a stop Balto looked at the fuel meter it was on empty "Crap looks likewere out of gas." Balto said Jenna looked at him in a scared way "Please tell me your joking?!" She begged

"No Jenna I'm not joking we're really out of gas." Balto said "Looks like we're gonna walk from here." Kodi said.

"What?! no way,no how!" Dusty cried "Dusty come on it's not that bad." Kodi said "No there's no way I'm walking out there at this time of night!" Dusty cried again.

"Fine then me,Dad,and Mom would just leave you here in the broken down car then." Kodi said Dusty then realized she had no choice she sighed deeply and she along with Kodi,Balto,and Jenna got out Ecto-1 and started to walk.

After a few minutesof walking Kodi got bored and he yelled "Hello!" he then heard it echo back Balto thought it was funny and he yelled "Hey!" followed by his voice echoing back.

Jenna then let out a giggle it too echoed back Dusty then yelled "Hey!" but this time it didn't echo back then a ghostly voice said " _ **I'm right here.**_ " Then all of sudden severed heads appeared out of nowhere Balto,Jenna,Kodi  
and Dusty screamed.

The four dogs were running in circles screaming at the severed heads then all of sudden they were gone.

"There gone what the..." Jenna started before Balto said "Before we go any further I think we should get our Night Vision Goggles." "Good Idea." Dusty said the four then turned around and started to make their way back to Ecto-1 but were stopped  
by the sound of _**Chug Chug Chug**_

 _ ****_

"What's that?" Kodi asked "What's what?" Balto said "That's sounds like a...train." Kodi said "That's impossible a train can't be passing through this time of night." Jenna replied.

"Oh." Kodi said the four dogs started to walk againwhen they noticed the _**Chug**_ , _ **Chug**_ , _ **Chug**_ sounds were getting louder "Could be from a railroad a few  
miles away." Dusty guessed "Don't about that Dust sounds awe fully close to me." Kodi said looking at Dusty.

Then all of a sudden they heard the whistle of a train then a bright light it was a...train.

Balto,Jenna,Kodi, and Dusty screamed and Balto,Kodi, and Dusty jumped out the way Jenna didn't she just stood there screaming just then the train went through her as if it were a hologram Jenna keptscreaming then when the train was gone Jenna then  
started to breathe heavily.

"Jenna are you okay?" Balto asked his mate Jenna nodded before falling into Balto's arms.

"I think that was train No.4 crashed in 1918 killed at least 101 people did you catchthe number on the locomotive?" Kodi asked.

"Sorry...I missed it." Jenna said.

"Hey guys look over there." Dusty said the others ran up to Dusty's side and saw an old wooden mansion perfect for shelter the dogs then walked up to the door step.

Balto stratched at the door and they others justwaited no answer Balto stratched it again, yet againno answer.

"Well seems like theirs nobody home." Balto said but then Kodi came out of nowhere and crashed his head into the door and it opened due to him breaking the hinges.

"Kodi!" Jenna said in a serious way

"What,After what happened with the whole ghost train and the severed heads there's no way I'm staying out here for another minute. Kodi said.

The four dogs then walked into the mansion the house was nice looking there were nice paintings couchs plus a very private movie theater there were six films.

The films were _Scarecrow, Alien, Eyes, Arachne,Fallen,The Grudge,_ and _Vader._

 __

"What kind of sick movies are these?" Dusty asked.

But before anyone could reply _**ZAP!**_ The lights shut off.

"Great the power is out now what?" Kodi said "I'll go check the generator Jen you go try and find some lanterns..." Balto was cut off by a faint ghostly moan then all of sudden the clock started to chiming sounds Balto checked the time it was  
12 AM.


End file.
